


Drafted- A Military AU

by AylaRenee



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chapter Story, Guts and Blood, M/M, Military, Military AU, POV First Person, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, achievement hunter - Freeform, drafted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylaRenee/pseuds/AylaRenee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones Never wanted to join the military, he just wanted to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Shocking Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING/PERSONAL STATEMENT:  
> This story is written in first person, which I know a lot of people hate to read. I just wanted you to know what you're getting yourself into before we begin ;P

Raised in Jackson, I guess I never really got along with people. All I wanted to do was finish school, move to Texas, and spend my days playing video games and living alone. I was in my second year of college when the war had broken out. I’d been like everyone else, watching in fear at every new announcement. Searching over the name count for anyone I recognised. A year had passed, and the death count was larger than any war in the nation’s history. Then, the drafting begun.

On the news, the president had come on and discussed the recent problems our country was facing. It was another depression, except much worse than anything we had ever had in the past. The president spoke of the death toll, of the need for more soldiers. We all thought he was insane. We saw how many people died everyday. What’s the point of fighting anymore? Then, he spoke the chilling words everyone prayed they wouldn’t ever have to hear. “Any fit, eligible male in our country has a chance to be called to arms. Based on this, we’ve decided to start training these men now, as to give them a higher chance of survival. There are no exceptions. If you are chosen, you will be required by law to agree.” The president had droned, face as hard and cold as stone. “Each state will have ten people chosen to start their training at the start of next month. Each week a new group of people will be chosen.” My blood had run icy at the words, but at the same time relief filled my system. Only ten people? That’s good odds for me. I listened carefully to the president’s next words, anxious to see which poor fuckers got sucked into the war. He started listing the names, starting in alphabetical order based on your state. I walked around my apartment aimlessly, listening for my state. The President finally got to New Jersey, and I stalked back to the television. He started to list names, and I was relieved to find it was mostly people I didn’t know. I walked closer to the small television in my dorm room. He had listed seven names already, and I was happy to have not heard a name I would recognise in the list. I don’t know what compelled me to stop short of turning off the TV, but I did. “Michael Jones.“ My name sounded foreign on the President’s lips, but there was no denying it. I’m fucked.

I packed up that night, still numb with shock. I was flying out. I didn’t know for how long, or even if I would ever be back home. Normally, I’d be screaming and cursing and throwing things against the wall, but I wasn’t. I took a lasting look at myself in the mirror on my dresser. Reddish brown hair, curly and about to my ears. A squared jaw, one dimple on my left cheek. My few tattoos on my arms were visible. I looked over myself, took in my short, stocky figure. Pale, clean shaven. I wondered how much I would change. How long would it take before I couldn’t recognise myself in the mirror. Even now, it was hard to see myself. I didn’t look like me and I didn’t know why.

The next few nights I barely slept. My eyes were sunken in, and my entire body was tired. Bloodshot eyes, shaky hands, I was a mess. The phone had rung, and I had flinched, the noise seemed foreign to me. It was my mother, calling again for the second time this week. So, for the second time this week, I let it ring.  I knew it was selfish of me, dramatic even, but I had lost all hope. Even now, my fate decided, I still couldn’t wrap my mind around it. I kept hoping that this would be a nightmare I would just wake up from. But I never did.

A few days later, at the airport, my fate seemed to solidify more. I started to accept what was coming. I didn’t like it, no, I don’t think I could ever like it. But I guess I could learn to understand. Getting upset wouldn’t bring me back home, it wouldn’t stop the war. I was stuck here, and as soon as I accepted that, the easier it would be for me to fight. I was going to survive, no matter what. I wasn’t going to let these fuckers break me, I was going to live. With that thought, my resolve hardened. If it was a soldier they wanted, it was a soldier they were going to get.

 


	2. *insert chapter title here*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael Jones Fate has been decided.. Now it's just the waiting game.

On the plane, I watched the faces of the other passengers. It was a simple habit, allthough a strange one. I looked for anyone interesting, looked for signs to see if the other people were on the same path as me. I saw a few nervous men, a few angry looking ones too. The plane was also filled with businessmen and families.

The best part? I was flying to a base down in Texas. I don’t believe in destiny, but if I did, I’d be saying that destiny’s a bitch. I sulked in my seat the rest of the flight, not even talking to the flight attendant who asked me “Would you like a drink, sir?” about ten times.

You think she would understand, I said no once, no need to ask again. And again. And again. Okay, so maybe I was being a bit overdramatic, but I deserved to be grumpy. When the flight ended, I got up quickly, stretching my arms up and grabbing my overhead luggage.  I didn’t put anything under the plane, not daring to go through with the hell that was baggage claim.

I walked into the crowded terminal, squinting at the sunlight fluttering through the large window. It was way too bright here. I looked for the exit, pushing past annoying people. I huffed, my mood getting even worse.

I had a day left before having to start basic training. Just thinking about it left a bitter taste in my mouth, so I tried not to think about it at all. Of course, that didn’t fucking work, so my mood worsened. Not to mention the heat here, jesus.  By the time I got to the road to hail a taxi, I was pretty sure that I would have a heat stroke before I even started training.

I knew drowning myself in self pity wasn’t doing me any good, but right then I didn’t care. I was too busy sweating and trying to stop the flurry of thoughts that flow through my head. After hailing a taxi and simply asking for “The nearest and cheapest Hotel you’ve got.” I sank into the taxi seat with a sigh. Thank god for the fact that the taxi had a working AC unit, or I would have probably screamed my fucking head off.

The taxi screeched to a stop in front of a ratty motel and the man in the front looked at me expectantly. I rolled my eyes and huffed angrily under my breath before handing the man a fifty. Before I could say anything, the man drove away. Needless to say, I didn’t get any change back. As the man drove away I cursed after him before trudging up the steps for my resident for the night.

In the morning, I awoke to the screaming of some couple the next room over arguing about child support. I groaned, wondering who the fuck was outside my house before the memories of the last few days trickled into my still drowsy mind. I leaped out of bed, squinting at the sun that glared through the window. “Shit shit fuck piss fuck,” I cursed loudly as I struggled to put on my jeans, tripping over myself a few times in my haste. I was going to be so late. I was going to be in so much trouble.

I stumbled out of the motel room, grabbing my small bag from the door before sprinting off in the direction of the lobby. I practically threw my door key at the woman at the front desk, ignoring her high pitched “Hey!” Rushing toward the roadside, already calling a taxi on my cell phone.

When I got to the base, the woman at the gate looked at my I.D. before nodding at me. I looked at her warily. Well, more her large gun than her. She smirked at me before closing the gate without a word. I looked around frantically. The place was so god damn big. I searched for anyone who could help me, but the placed looked fucking deserted. I was pissed, and felt my blood pressure rise and rush in my ears. I walked around, my feet stomping hard on the ground as I searched for literally anyone to talk to. After walking around the base for about ten minutes I found a courtyard with some actual people in it.

I ran toward the group before I stopped in front of the guy who looked like he was incharge. He sneered at me before asking ever so politely, “Who the hell are you, son?” His southern accent and rude words pissed me off, and I clenched my jaw. “Michael Jones, sir.” I hissed through my teeth. His eyes narrowed and he jutted his head toward the back of the group. “You’re late, Jones. Go stand next to Gavin Free over there or I’ll have you doing so many push ups you’ll wish you were already in the war, boy.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apoligize about the lack of detail on the training, this was more of a filler chapter.

I nodded, deciding it wouldn’t be wise to start crap on my first day here. I walked toward where the commander had jutted his head toward and noticed a light brown haired guy gesturing toward me. I stood next to the guy, who barely looked old enough to be here. Unlike the rest of us, he was bouncing in excitement and seemed to actually want to be here. I automatically thought he was a moron. I mean, what kind of Idiot looks happy to be drafted into this hell hole?

He looked over at me for a split second, looking like he was going to say something before being cut off by our commanding officer. “As I was saying before our new recruit decided to finally join up,” He shot me a sideways look that made my blood boil, “You all are here for one purpose. To fight for our country, and most likely get yourselves killed in the process.” There were a few men who shifted or frowned in their spots, but most looked straight ahead with stoney gazes. My eyes flitted to the moron next to me. He looked confused and a little scared and I held back a snicker. I didn’t think this guy was gonna last long.

“After you finish training you will be sent overseas. My job is to keep you idiots strong enough,  to be able to survive long enough to help win this fight. Most of you will die, and I’m here to make sure that it was not in vain.” The words were shocking. I expected this man to tell us that he doesn't give a fuck whether we live or die, or something along those lines. “Once you all graduate, you will  be paired up. this isn’t some buddy system though, and I don’t expect you to take it as lightly as one. This system is meant to keep you alive. You will get your partners, and you will stick to them like glue. They will be your other half.”

There was murmuring at his words, and a guy who was a row ahead of me snickered slightly. “Gay.” He muttered, but not quietly enough. In a second, the commander was in his face. “What was that, soldier?” The commander’s face was a mask, but you could tell by the steel in his words that he knew exactly what the guy had said. And he was not happy. The commander grabbed the snarky guy by his arm and twisted him around so that his arm was pressed at an unnatural angle across his back.

“This is what happens when you are untrained, unknowledgeable, and you don’t have your partner. Instead of knowing that someone has your back, that someone can help you in tough times, you are alone.” The commander looked down at the man, a cold, calculating look on his face, before he looked up at us and yelled, “Now, get to training, boys!”

The next few weeks at base passed by in a blur: the sweat, the training all passed by in a way that meshed together. I didn’t know how I would have survived it without Gavin, to be honest. Gavin never seemed to get mad, he always had a joke, and even though he was an annoying little shit, (which I told him quite often,) he always had a happy go lucky attitude that kept me from going insane in that place.

“Michael!” Speak of the devil… I turned around, trying to keep the smile off my face. Gavin had an excited grin on his face and was bouncing like the child he was. His hair, which was definitly too long to fit regiulation, seemed to have a gravity of it’s own. It looked like he hadn’t brushed it this morning. His green eyes were filled with excitement as he grabbed onto my shoulder. “Can you believe it? We get to find our partners today!” His smile was infectious, and I couldn't help but smile and laugh with him. “Yeah dude, I know.” I was excited but at the same time I was worried.

I wasn’t scared for me though, I knew I’d be fine. I was more worried for Gavin. Gavin is the type of person that would probably end up being _killed_ by his partner just because his partner would get sick of the constant questions, noises, and plain annoyance that radiates from him. It worried me that this man, my best friend, would end up with someone who wouldn’t actually care if he died. A lot of our ‘fellow soldiers” only cared for themselves, it seemed.

As we stood up on the stage, our badges being pinned to our chests, my thoughts did not wander from my partner. No, not my partner, Daniel’s partner. I was prepared for the worst, and then they started to call out the partnership names.  

I felt the same tightening in my chest as I did before, all those weeks ago. Watching the president call out the names of who would get their lives torn apart. Except now, it was who would have thier lives tangled with one another. I listened hard, for either mine or Daniel’s names as I felt myself start to sweat. 


	4. The Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being trapped with a bunch of assholes at a military base didn't seem like Michael's idea of fun. But that was about to change.

“Michael Jones, and Gavin Free.” I looked over at shock, breaking my well kept form to give Gavin an incredulous look. Gavin grinned like a madman at me and we both smiled with pride and relief as we pinned our badges to our chests.

After that day we were sent out, shipped out like the soldiers we were, but we felt more like tuna or sardines pressed together in our cramped little plane. I was next to Gavin, of course, and I bit my lip the entire flight, my hands wrung nervously. But as I looked over at Gavin, I smiled lightly. We would protect each other, I knew we would. Because that was what partners did, right?

We got off the carrier plane, everyone shouting orders as they handed off tents and other things. My eyes flashed to Gavin, and he nodded. We sent up camp, prepared to fight whenever necessary.

Thankfully, the next few days passed by without any enemy sighting at all. As relieved as I was, I was also terrified. Shouldn’t we have seen someone already? It didn’t feel natural. Our soldiers weren’t exactly quiet, they should know we were here…

God. I sound like I want to be found, like i'm itching for a fight or something. It's just... so, weird. It made me nervous. It was loud enough though that I never had too long to think about it.. There were always loud conversations, trucks carrying supplies, orders shouted through the brisk morning air. It was impossible to get any peace and quiet in a place like this.

Then, suddenly, the air felt a little chillier. Even the trucks seemed to become quieter, the purr of the engines a gentler hum. My eyes started to close, a faint smile on my face. Finally, some peace and quiet in this place. Maybe now I could get my stupid head ache to go away.A yell from the watch tower made me jump and freeze. I turned my head so fast I was worried I would get whiplash.  Screams and gunshots filled the air, and my gentle peace was shattered.

The first thing I did was look for Gavin. Pushing through the crowd of men who were all frantic, I screamed his name over and over again. I checked our tents, the bathrooms, the fields. He was nowhere to be found. There wasaonly one place I hadn’t looked, and I sprinted off in the direction of the mess hall. I finally found him, curled up in a ball in the mess hall kitchen, rocking slowly. “Gavin, _Gavin_.” I shook his shoulder, panic filling my voice as I heard the yells of soldiers, very, very close. “Gavin, we gotta fight! I can’t make it alone, Gavin please!” I pulled on his arm, begging him to move, to do anything.

Men started to fill the small room and Gavin looked up, fear in his eyes. “I don’t wanna die, Michael.” His voice was broken, a raspy, breathless one.

Ah shit shit shit. I searched for a weapon. I had my knife with me, but other than that we were almost completely weaponless. I looked over the counter and grabbed a large blade. It looked like the kind you cut vegetables with. I handed it to Michael and pulled him to his feet. I was not going down without a fight. He rocked slightly, his eyes terrified yet dead at the same time.

“We gotta fight Gavin, we gotta fight.” I shook him, repeating the words over and over again.  “We are going to live. We will get out of this, so help me God.” I leaned in and shut my eyes. "I won't leave you, but we _need to move."_ Our breathes mixed in the air infront of us, our lips an inch apart. He looked up at me and nodded softly.

I pressed my lips to his quickly before standing up, pulling Gavin up with me.

With Gavin at my back, we slashed through men, both mainly holding on our own and helping out when the other needed it. We cut through every man we saw, we were almost to the door. We were almost to the yard, and I knew as soon as we made it to the yard we would be safe. It was more open, we could run to the trees if we needed to.

I let out a breathy laugh in relief, hearing Gavin join in a second later, close to my ear. “We’re gonna make it!” I screamed to Gavin. But then again, when did anything ever go my way?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's soooo short ugh. But i can't break into the next segment yet.  
> I gotta plan this out right.  
> but still  
> I really  
> I just wanna  
> ugh.


	5. The Last Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Last chapter of this story, the end. Michael can never catch a break, can he?

In that short second before we reached the clearing, I heard Gavin’s laugh cut off. A semi-strangled, choking sound stopped me dead in my tracks. The world seemed to slow down as I turned my head, watching in horror as blood trickled down Gavin’s chin. His eyes were wide in shock, and they slowly rolled back into his head as he dropped. Standing over the body of my friend, all I saw was the man holding the bloody knife he had used to end my friend’s life.

My vision turned red and I screamed, feeling hot, boiling rage invade my veins. Quicker than I had ever moved before, I pulled out the military grade bowie knife from my belt. I slashed into the man, not bothering to watch him fall before turning to face the yells and gunshots that filled the air around me. I pounced on the closest enemy, as ferocious as a bear and as quick as a cobra.

I cut through the lines, all quick slashes and sharp jabs. I felt the knife of my current prey slash my skin, but it was only an annoyance. I felt no pain except for the pain in my heart. These were the scum that had killed him. My best friend, my partner. And they were going to pay.

My thoughts were all the same, anger filled and tinted with an undeniable hatred for everyone. I felt someone grab my arm, digging a knife into my shoulder. I didn't care. I kept charging forward, slashing, biting, kicking. More and more of my soldiers fell around me, and as they did, more enemies surrounded me. I yelled one more time, I knew I would never stop fighting.

Hands grabbed at me, and I felt myself get pushed to the ground, my face in the blood soaked dirt. I thrashed around, trying to break free, guttural, inhuman screams tore from my throat. I looked up the most that I could, and saw a man standing over me. I spit on his shoes. He spoke to me, some language I never would understand, and he unsheathed his sword. I watched in defiance as he raised it over his head, not even flinching when he smirked. He swung fast, and I closed my eyes, knowing I would see my partner again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the story! :D I'll be writing a lot more after finals, so never fear!


End file.
